Mother Knows Best
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: She left him to travel space.He never knew why.While traveling she comes across someone who should have been left alone.Will she want to leave that person alone? And what of the one she left behind?Will he ever know the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Mother Knows Best

By: Angelwarrior1

Prologue

A lone figure sat staring out of the small circular window. The lonely soul watched as the black emptiness known as space flew by the window. It seemed the person was watching the darkness fly by, but really the person was only thinking.

It seemed that everything had gone to hell for her over the past few months. All because of that night. The night that set off a chain of reactions to swiftly follow. When she'd found out about the next step after that night her world had come crashing down. There was no one there to pick up the pieces. For she could tell no one of what she'd caused. Surprisingly no one had figured it out too. Well, no one but two. It was no surprise to her though, she knew they would know. They never missed anything, while everyone else missed practically everything.

It was shortly after their discovery that she decided she needed to leave for a while. When she made her announcement everyone protested, but after she explained her made up excuses for going away they eventually accepted it. Except for them, they didn't accept the news so easily. One of the two was particularly stubborn to let her leave. The reason being that 'space is no place for a woman', or some bogus mess like that. She knew it was more than that, but she wouldn't say a word about it. She needed this and no one would talk her out of it. Before she left she made both of them promise to keep her secret under wraps. They reluctantly agreed and wished her the best of luck.

So for the next few months she traveled through space. Fighting her way through aliens when the time called for it, making a run for it when she couldn't fight anymore. She knew she'd have to find a peaceful race soon. They would be the only ones who could help when the time came. If she couldn't find a peaceful place, she'd have to rough it out in space. It had been three months since she'd left and she was beginning to miss everyone. No matter how much she missed them though, she couldn't return yet. She had to do this for herself, but mostly she had to do this for the one she loved more than ever now. It had taken a while to grow used to the fact that she loved the person so much now, but she reveled in the knowledge. She had someone to love, someone to lavish it all on when the time came. She was truly happy for the first time in a long time.

An automated female voice woke her from her thoughts.

"Now landing in 60 seconds."

Walking swiftly to her chair and buckling herself in, she braced herself for the rough landing that always came with a space ship.

"Prepare for landing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

She clenched her eyes shut as the ship crashed into the ground, jarring her a little. Then silence came. It took a few moments to open her eyes. She always hated the landings. The taking off she could deal with, but the landings were horrible. She'd have to look into fixing that some how. Unbuckling herself, she carefully stood and gathered her cloak she always wore. No sense in letting everyone see her, didn't want anyone to get any ideas. She opened the door and waited for the ramp to settle on the ground. Then she walked down, but stopped with what she saw. Everything was ice, as far as the eye could see.

"Could anyone live here?"

She walked out into the harsh weather and turned back to go into the ship. There was no way she'd walk around without thicker clothes on. She quickly changed into much thicker clothes and put the cloak back on just in case. Not to mention the extra warmth it provided. Walking around outside, she made sure to keep her guard up. Minutes soon turned into hours though and she found herself lost in an icy desert.

"Should of brought the damn ship. There's nothing here!"

She scolded herself for her folly and turned to walk back when suddenly the ground next to her broke. Out came an enormous beast, its fur white and heavy. Its teeth sharp and long. Its glowing eyes focusing on her and her alone. She readied herself for its attack and it didn't disappoint. Her eyes widened though when it disappeared from view. She suddenly screamed out when its claw slashed across her back and sent her sailing through the air. She quickly flipped and caught herself from crashing into the ground.

'This is bad. This thing is not gonna be easy to beat.'

As if hearing her thoughts the beast tilted its head and smiled. Its teeth showing in its entirety and scaring her senseless. Warning bells rang throughout her mind. Her body told her to take the flight part of her instinct rather than fight. And that's what she did, well what she tried to do. When she took to the air and blasted off the beast didn't let her go far. It smacked her face and sent her into the ground. She smoothed the landing as much as she could to lessen the damage, but she knew it wouldn't do much difference. A tear ran out of her eye and onto the ground.

'I'm gonna die here today.'

The beast snarled its agreement and rushed her, baring its claws as it made its way down to her at full speed. Her eyes widened in shock, not from the beast though. Rather from the glowing ground below her. It glowed brighter and brighter. And just when the beast had almost reached her the ground blew apart, sending her flying through the air.

00000000000000000000000000000

Cliffy, evil I know. Can anyone guess what's going on here? Hmm? Well review if you want to know, or if you have a guess as to what's going on. If you guess correctly I'll give you a shout out on the next chapter. And if you guess right and have a story of your own you want advertised I'll put that on my next chapter as well. So start guessing! 


	2. A God Reborn

Mother Knows Best

By: Angelwarrior1

Chapter 1: A God Reborn

Her landing wasn't as rough as it should have been and so she looked to see what cushioned her fall. The beast laid beneath her. She wasn't sure of its demise, so she quickly scampered off of it. She kept her eyes on it until her attention was gained else where. Glowing green caught her eye and she turned her head slowly to gaze upon the cause. Tanned skin, rippling muscles, and dark features all captured her eyes. She slowly brought her eyes to meet his. He stared darkly at her and she could feel the dark power emanating from his form.

Quickly growing wary, she knew this new development couldn't bode well for her. Relying on her training, she straightened her posture and kept her injuries out of sight. If this gargantuan man knew she was hurt he would surely use that knowledge to his advantage. Her mind rang warning bells everywhere when he began to approach her. He stopped above her small form and stared down at her.

He could smell the tension in the air. Bending down he sniffed the small young woman before him. He instantly snarled at the scent she carried.

"Grr...Kakarot!" His animalistic growl startled her, but she didn't dare show this outwardly.

'He's talking about Goku, I'd recognize that saiyan name anywhere.'

"Kakarottttt..." His growling continued, and his body began to glow once more.

There was only one way to get out of her current predicament. This was her chance to escape alive. If she could convince him that only she knew where Goku was, she could have him travel with her until she found a way to lose him. He didn't seem to have much going on upstairs anyhow.

"You know Kakarot? I know him too. I can lead you to him if you want, but you must agree not to harm me in any way if I were to take you to him. Is it a deal?" She prayed inwardly for his agreement.

His only response was a grunt and a slight nod, as well as his powering down. She took all as a positive sign.

"I'll take that as a yes. My ship is a long ways off in that direction, but I've been injured by that beast. So..." She almost screamed when he took off with her in his arms.

He wasn't exactly gentle, but he wasn't a caveman in handling her injured body either. She silently wondered if he was just hiding his brain under a false image of brute strength, but she saw no reason for him to do such a thing. The flight wasn't painstakingly long and soon she found herself dropped to the ground, again not too rough but not too gentle. She slowly stood and punched in the code sequence that only she would know, making sure to cover the panel with her hands and body. She couldn't risk him learning the code and stealing her ship. Then she'd be in real trouble. After all, who knew how smart the man behind her was. He could be very intelligent.

Walking aboard after the ramp lowered, she instantly made preparations for take off. After planning her trajectory and formulating a quick plan in her mind she turned toward the behemoth of a male.

"I suggest you take a seat and buckle up, take off can get rough at times." She spoke of this as she found her seat and strapped herself in.

The giant man followed her after watching her silently and no sooner had he buckled in did the female voice of the ship come on.

"Preparing for lift off. Count down in 10, 9, 8..."

Looking at the man beside her, she studied his features. He really wasn't bad looking, he was actually quite handsome. In her opinion he'd look far better with a smile on his face, but oh well. The shuttle shook with the force of take off and soon they were flying through space to their next destination.

"Take off successful. Landing will occur in 72 hours."

A sigh escaped her mouth as she unbuckled her straps and went into her room. She failed to notice her new companion mimicking her actions and following her to her room. When she heard something fall she turned and saw that her new traveler had knocked something down with his broad shoulder. This caused her to giggle, which caused him to look at her oddly. Apparently he'd never heard a giggle before.

'How long has he been buried in that ice? Everything seems so new to him.' Sitting down on her bed, she looked out of the small window in her room.

"Were you down there for a long time?" The question was asked quietly.

"Hn." He grunted, she took this as a 'yes'.

"I see." She didn't want to upset him while on board, so she refrained from asking more.

"You can sleep on one of the spare cots the ship has in the control room. I expect you to knock before entering my room. Understand?" Her eyebrow arched at this.

He simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. You can do whatever you wish. Just don't mess with the controls in the control room. We don't want to take any unexpected detours." Turning her head away from him, the giant took this as his sign to leave.

He left the room more gracefully than he had entered and walked around the small ship. Not seeing anything that interested him, he eventually made his way to the control room and sat in his take off chair. He then stared out into the recesses of space. To anyone who saw him, he appeared to have no brains. He did though, he was just raised not to show them. He was raised to show his brute strength. He was raised for his brute strength. The brain he possessed was never encouraged to develop into anything great or grand and yet somehow he soaked up knowledge very quickly. He learned over the years not to show anything other than his brutish ways though and it was easy for him to become angered at the slightest of things and use what he was brought up to use. His overwhelming power. For this brute of a man, power was the only thing he was praised for. Never for the underlying brilliance that his brain contained.

A few hours passed and soon the young woman became bored in her small room. Standing after several hours of sitting and thinking over the now piled high amount of problems she had, she decided to check on her new 'friend'. She searched the ship and found him in the same spot he had sat down in hours ago.

"Hey, you doin' alright?" She came up and stopped a few feet behind him.

All she received was the usual grunt. She rolled her eyes in response to this.

"I'm sure you must be hungry by the now. Right?"

Another grunt.

"Well I'm gonna make something. You can join me if you wish." She wisely left him to whatever it was he was doing before she had interrupted him.

'What could he have been doing just sitting there that whole time?' She shrugged and decided not to dwell on it.

She was sure that with time she would figure out at least a few things about the man she now traveled with. He could only grunt so much. She smirked at the thought. His grunting reminded her of another person she knew all too well. She was fluent in grunts as a result. Making her way into the tiny kitchen, she took out several frozen dinners to cook and threw them into the oven. It wasn't home cooked, but it was better than an empty stomach. A noise behind her made her pause for a moment. She turned to see him standing behind her, watching what she was doing carefully.

"I'm sorry this is all we have. We'll have to stop and get more supplies, I'm only packed up for one person. I didn't think I'd gain a companion on this trip." She smiled lightly at him.

He simply stared at her face, his usual blank face in place. It made her a little nervous, like she was talking to herself or something.

"Um, well the dinners should be ready in 30 minutes. So, we have plenty of time to talk. I assume you know how to correct?" She shifted nervously at her question.

The man could very well get pissed at her for asking such a question and lash out at her. This didn't happen though, as he simply grunted and turned to leave. It appeared that he sensed her nervousness. She inwardly sighed a breath of relief at his departure. The man certainly knew how to be intimidating. Keeping herself occupied for the next 30 minutes wasn't easy. In her haste to leave earth so fast, she had forgotten to bring entertainment sources. She'd have to pick up something to do at their next pit stop.

Soon the bell on the oven went off and woke the now sleeping woman up. She groggily went and pulled out the dinners, but in her haste and sleepiness burned her hand.

"Shit!" She cursed in pain and anger.

After apparently hearing her, her lumbering companion decided to check out the foul word. He came up to her and looked down at her now injured hand that she was clutching. He took her hand and looked at it closely. Then he looked up at her pained face. Noticing that she was indeed in pain, he closed his enormous hand around her injured one and created energy into his palm. The soothing energy actually helped his hurt companion's hand, healing it for her. Her eyes widened at this kind notion. She didn't think he would ever help her, but apparently he just had. And he seemed perfectly calm about the whole thing, not once did his expression change.

"Thank you." She quietly peeked up at him.

"Hn." He spoke no more for the rest of the evening.

After a long trip to their pit stop, the pair finally managed to make it. They landed easy enough and the young woman prepared herself for another outing with her big form covering cloak. She felt a little more at ease with her huge male companion by her side now. They had managed to form…something. It wasn't really friendship, but they understood one another…sort of. Whatever it was, she was just glad he showed no violence toward her. She had worried in the beginning that he would hurt her, but now she didn't have to. After he had helped her it seemed that he had become slightly friendlier. She still hadn't learned of his name, she even tried telling him about herself in hopes of receiving the same from him. He simply nodded his head at her information though and didn't utter a word about himself. So she figured he'd tell her when he was more comfortable with her. No pressure from her.

The planet they had landed on was a very dry desert looking planet. The creatures there weren't very friendly either and it seemed they were notorious merchants who practiced in all kinds of trading and selling. They even specialized in selling slaves, primarily female slaves. The thought angered her, but she had little choice in what planet she landed on. They were running too low on supplies to be selective of where she docked. So now she had to tread carefully around these ape like residents. They weren't exactly pushovers either, though she knew she could still handle them if it got down to a fight. Walking through what appeared to be a market, she stopped at a food store. She ordered enough to last for several more months and was then told to wait for their delivery to come to their ship in another hour.

"I guess we'll have to wait around for a little bit. Let's look around in the meantime." She led the way and looked at many booths set up on the streets.

Everything was so lively. Other species from nearby planets were gathered around different types of booths. And lots of yelling in alternate tongues rang throughout the streets. Eventually they arrived upon a booth that sold slaves. She peered out from her cloak and seethed silently at all the buzz surrounding these poor frightened creatures. Most were females. Many weren't the same species, two or three at most of the same type. She didn't see any humans obviously, since her planet had the others to protect it from invaders. It wouldn't bode well with them if merchants came and started capturing innocents to sell. Not wanting to risk getting noticed, she wisely turned to leave. She bumped into someone. Her heart paused for a moment as she slowly looked up from under her veil. She sighed in relief when she was that it was only him. She even smiled up at him, though not sure if he could see it or not. She went around him and began to walk away, counting on him to follow her. Of course he did. 


	3. Pit Stop Gone Wrong

Ok, well it looks like no one really likes this story. So I won't be updating this one for a while unless I get some reviews in. The few who have reviewed for the most part have no idea what's going on, although one reviewer claims to know what's happening. I won't say what's happening until I get a few good guesses though, because I like to be evil like that. So if you want to know who the main characters are, why this un-named woman is traveling, who she just found during her travels and the poor soul she left behind back on earth is, I suggest you review and try to make an educated guess. Otherwise I'll write the whole story like this! Mwuhahahaa! Things should get interesting soon enough, so fasten your seat belts for another fun story full of plot twists that come from my crazy mind.

Mother Knows Best

By: Angelwarrior1

Chapter 2: Pit Stop Gone Wrong

He was confused, angry, and more than a little hurt with the decision she had made. How could she just pick up and leave him like that? Okay, so maybe he didn't exactly show signs for her to stay and he wasn't always nice to her. Leaving the planet though? That was a bit much wasn't it? He sighed once more before sitting on his bed. Ever since her departure his life had become more than a little dull and his usual joys didn't mean as much as they should have and once did. He wasn't even sure why he cared, but for some reason he did and he couldn't stand it. His anger overtook him and he stormed out of his room, slamming the door until it cracked. The owner of the house wouldn't be happy with him for that. Like he gave a shit at this point.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Black eyes watched vigilantly over his lovely companion. He had silently decided to watch over her during their journey. The more they traveled, the more he got to see past the tough outer shell she kept up at all times. She didn't keep that shell up at night though. Mornings as well. At night he heard her pain sometimes. He knew she tried to keep it hidden, but she wasn't always successful in those attempts. It took him a while to figure out her expressions and emotions. He still didn't seem to know all of them, she was very life like in her feelings and her ways of showing them. At first he thought she was just in heat, but then he realized she would have been trying to rut with the first person she saw. Since she never came looking for him, he could safely rule that out. One night while he was looking out into space, he heard the muffled noise from her room. He went to investigate by putting his ear to the door and listening. The sound he heard sounded like sounds of pain, but he wasn't sure of what kind... He later caught her crying secretly in the kitchen and put two and two together. She was crying during the nights. He still hadn't spoken with her and couldn't really say for sure if he still had a true voice to use. He had never been taught to really speak in sentences, just words. For some reason he didn't want to degrade himself in front of the small woman. Because, for the first time he could actually say that he had made a friend. He'd never had one before.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

She was becoming restless. She had come to hate sleeping. Whenever she slept, past things she'd rather forget plagued her dreams. Her past mistake always came to haunt her and she often found herself waking far too much during the night in tears. She couldn't stop from crying herself to sleep afterwards. No matter how hard she tried. Was it right for her to leave? She still wasn't sure. Yes, because she had to get away from him and her troubles. No, because she missed everyone else dearly and she was lonely. Well, maybe not SO lonely now. She smiled softly to herself. Her friend, yes she thought of him as a friend now, was actually very helpful. When she asked him to help her out with something he didn't hesitate to do just what she asked of him. And he was considerate of her moods it seemed as well. They had been traveling for months now, and she getting along better than she thought she would under the circumstances. They were scheduled to land soon for another shopping trip. She wasn't worried in the least any longer with him around now. He had proven that he could behave in public on their last trip and he even seemed slightly protective of her. Now what gal could say she didn't appreciate that? Definitely not her after the rough times she'd been going through lately.

Not being able to sleep, she got out of bed and walked into the control room. She found him in the chair he always sat in for lift offs and landings. It seemed he had become territorial about it and had claimed his spot as his and no one else's. She was fine with this and watched her step when approaching him. He was a power house compared to her after all.

"Hey." She spoke softly to let him know she was calm.

She found that her speaking ways affected him greatly and using calm tones calmed him in turn.

"Hn." Was the usual reply.

"What are you thinking about?" She knew now that he was always thinking as he stared into the blackness of space.

What else was there for the giant to do? He thought for a moment. Should he say something? Would she laugh if he couldn't speak right? No, he wouldn't say anything; again.

"You know, we've been traveling for months now and I still haven't found the perfect place..." She said this more to herself than him.

He looked at her as she stared sightlessly through the small circular portal. What did she mean, the perfect place? For what? His mind was stimulated with the actual urge to ask questions. Something he'd never yearned to do before. He never questioned, he just obeyed. That was his job. What he was raised for.

"I know you don't like talking, but it does help having someone to at least listen to my words. Even if you don't care about them. I can't wait to land. I've been cooped up in this tiny ship for too long." She didn't bat an eye and continued her staring.

She yawned and stretched. He looked at the muscles in her body contract with her elegant movements. Her actions were always so feline like to him. He rather enjoyed watching her move and pondered if all females moved as she did. He would have to pay attention to other females when they landed.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Now landing in 60 seconds."

"Hurry, buckle in." She quickly fastened her restraints.

He calmly fastened his into place. It wasn't like he would get hurt if he landed without wearing any. The landing was rougher than usual and this worried the female traveler greatly. She would have to make sure the ship was in good condition for take offs and landings before they left the planet. Meaning their stay may be longer than expected. She rolled her eyes at this set back, for she didn't wish to dwell on this planet for too long. It was even sketchier than the last place they docked at. These inhabitants were actually a threat to her. If she made one wrong move things could get very messy. She wasn't sure if she could handle herself either. She would have to rely on her new friend completely for protection and she wasn't sure how far he would go to ensure her safety. There was always that possibility of him hijacking her ship when she least expected it. She wasn't dumb enough to believe he would be her friend just like that. Just as he was, she was suspicious of other's actions as well. Nothing took place without her analysis. Call it paranoia, but both travelers knew the cost of trusting too easily.

Unbuckling her belts, she donned her favorite cloak and lowered the boarding ramp. Burly as ever, it wasn't hard for her to miss that he was following her as usual.

"We're gonna have to be extra careful here. The residents here aren't push overs. They aren't nice either, so expect some shoving and pushing along the way. Please just control that temper of yours eh? We don't need a huge fight with aliens who are repairing our ship and restocking our supplies." She kept her head lowered and walked into the large underground city.

He only grunted a reply as he kept behind her as close as possible. Since the planet was an icy one, the city was underground to have as much warmth as possible. They had found a ship repair shop and arranged for the ship to be looked at and repaired if necessary. The small furry male promised he wouldn't be dealing any bogus charges to them once she kindly explained her friend's strength. Not that the guy needed any persuasion after seeing the huge male enter his smaller doorway. He practically touched the ceiling. They next ordered their food supply, of course the usual wait of an hour awaited them. Even longer with the ship repairs. So they walked around for the remainder of the allotted time.

"I'm so glad I wore my cloak to this place. It's freezing, even if it is underground!" She spoke lowly for his ears only.

This statement actually made him chuckle, causing her to pause and watch him. It would make sense that she was cold, considering how tiny she was in stature. She smiled softly in return and continued trekking along. He blushed slightly at her soft smile, which made her looked ethereal in his eyes. He quickly shook his mind of those thoughts when he saw several shady characters giving his female friend the once over. He could tell that they knew she was a female. Perhaps they had seen her face when she turned? He wasn't sure, he'd just have to keep an eye on them. They didn't look weak, like the rest of the fools around them. They looked like a group of ruthless cut throats who knew how to fight a round or two. He watched their reactions when she passed and saw the lust that crossed their features. They knew. That's all he needed to know. He stepped up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders, sending them a warning look over his shoulder. Most got the message and backed off, a few of the stronger members didn't seem too worried and started casually following them.

"You noticed those assholes too? They saw my face when I turned apparently. Lets walk down an alley so we don't cause too much of a scene. You can take care of them there." She sent a wicked smirk his way, which surprised him slightly, but then excited him soon after.

Sending her a wicked smirk of his own, he led her down an alleyway until the reached the end. He removed his arm from her shoulders and ushered her to stand behind him. She stepped back and leaned against the thick metal wall, crossing her arms and one foot over the other. They didn't have to wait long for the goons to show up, for they rounded the corner a couple minutes after. A tall male that was slightly shorter than him stopped a few feet away.

"Well well, looky looky guys. Seems we got ourselves a tasty lil' snack standing behin' a huge buffoon. What say we earn a prize eh?" The furry man gave a malicious smile while his followers cackled in agreement.

The man took off towards his towering opponent and threw punches and kicks that could have killed a lesser man, but his opponent wasn't a lesser man. He stopped the guy in mid-flight and snapped his neck like he was a tinker toy. Upon seeing their leader killed, the others made a crazy run for it. The annoyed male was going to go after them, but a small hand on his forearm stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't worry about them. I think they got the message. Let's just get out of here before someone spots us." She gave a weak smile.

He only grunted and swooped her up in his arms as he flew them a few buildings over into a different alleyway. They calmly walked out and into the crowd.

"Thank you for taking care of them. I don't know if I could have gotten out of that mess back there alone." She patted his huge arm in gratitude.

He looked at her arm, then back up at her face and nodded his head in understanding. He was unfamiliar with signs of gratitude and decided that females must show them more than males did. He looked around for other females to compare his companion to and saw several females hanging from other male's arms. It looked more like those women were display items for them though, as his woman wasn't clingy as the other females were. Plus the woman he traveled with didn't wear revealing outfits like the rest. She covered herself completely while out, which he understood as a precaution since she was traveling alone originally. He now understood why she would need to take that precaution. She was gorgeous compared to other females. Her lips were full, with big eyes and she had the loveliest of faces. Her figure was firm as well and athletic, with just the right curves. It dawned on him that he would have to be more careful with the jewel he traveled with, for it seemed her beauty was scarce in the vast realms of space. Especially in the slums they were visiting for refueling and new supplies. This new realization made him appreciate his pretty companion all the more than he originally had. He looked down at her hood covered head. Making sure he couldn't see an ounce of her exposed form.

Feeling her eyes on him, she dared to glance sideways up at him. She felt more daring now that she knew he would protect her for sure. She smiled a pretty smile reserved for only him and he blushed again ever so slightly. She had to keep herself from giggling by biting her lip and this made her look all the more endearing to him.

"What?" She asked softly.

He shook his head slightly and stared back ahead to watch for more dangers. She did the same for the remainder of their wait. Soon their wait was up and they headed back to the ship where the food had been packed and the ship had been repaired. Being no fool, she made sure to check and make sure she wasn't getting cheated out of her money. She made a growling noise out of anger when she saw the grocers where trying to rip her off for the large food supply she had ordered. They didn't give her as much as they were supposed to, so she marched off to find them. Finding the shop she barged through the door and slammed it shut behind her to gain their attention. He had the door slammed in his face and opened it moodily. He didn't dare give her a mean look though, for she looked extremely pissed at the moment.

"What the fuck are you trying to pull! Are you trying to cheat me out of the limited funds that I have! I know you weren't dumb enough to think I wouldn't check that shit you gave me!" She grabbed him by the suit he was wearing.

"Miss, please calm down! I'm sure this has just been a misunderstanding! I would never cheat my customers! Are you sure you checked correctly?" The frightened man asked.

She wasn't pleased with his dumb question and growled openly at him for the comment, almost giving the furry man a heart attack.

"Are you suggesting I don't know how to count you little bastard? Because I know you didn't give me enough food for five months. There's only enough in there for three!" She shoved him back, making him slam into a shelf.

"I apologize miss! I will have the rest delivered immediately!" He shook with fear as he ordered the rest of the food to be delivered.

"Hmph!" Was the only response she could give without blowing up in the male's face again.

They followed the loaders back to their ship and watched the food being loaded into it. After the extra wait, the pair took off into space for their next destination.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't believe he would pull something like that! It really pissed me off you know?" She sighed and unbuckled herself.

"Hn." Was the amused reply she received, instead of the monotone one she always got.

She looked up at him in surprise for what seemed the millionth time that day. His amused expression making him look years younger, making her wonder how old he actually was.

"You should smile more often. You look very handsome." She smiled softly at him before hopping up and heading to the kitchen.

This made him blush a little heavier than before, as he had never been called handsome once in his entire life. She went into the kitchen to start cooking some meals for them, when suddenly she grew dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Argh!" She cried out in pain.

He recognized her cries of pains by now and hopped up the moment he heard them. He ran to her and knelt before her. Her saw the source of her pain as her stomach and picked her up smoothly, carrying her to her bed. He laid her down gently and worked to form words. It took a moment but he knew he couldn't remain silent in a time of urgency.

"W-what is w-wrong?" He managed to get out.

"I-I don't know! Ahhh!" She screamed, not having time to register that he had just spoken to her for the first time.

"What s-should I do?" He was actually getting very nervous.

He didn't know what to do and if she was dying he didn't know where to take her. There had to be some place for her to go, some nearby planet where he could find some help for her.

"T-take us t-to a-aaargggghhh! A near-by p-planet!" She cried.

"Hn" He took off for the control room and, by watching her so many times, found a nearby planet.

There was no way he was landing back on the one they'd just left. It was too dangerous for her to be taken there. He found a planet that was very similar to earth in its lush greenery and programmed it to go there. It would take two days though and he wasn't sure if she would be able to survive against whatever was plaguing her. He rushed back to her side and decided to do the only thing he saw fit. Knock her out. He pinched a nerve in her neck and her painful cries stopped as she passed out into a somewhat peaceful slumber. He sat down on the floor, his back against the bed and went to sleep himself.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Well, there you have it. A tiny bit of fluff showing through huh? Curious about who these two are? And who that man was at the beginning? Make some guesses first in a review, even if it's wrong! I just want someone to try! After I get at least one or two I'll unveil the current plot and you'll know who the main players are in this game of love. So review! Or the whole story WILL be like this and you'll never know who the female and the two males are!


	4. Heartache

Well, I'm glad to know someone's actually reading this story. I thought I'd have to work on other ones for a while. Anyhow, I've gotten some pretty interesting guesses on who our main trio is. Ladybug and Mysticstranger, you both guessed one character right while your other two guesses were wrong. My dear friend Sophie, who e-mailed her review, managed to guess all three characters right! You win the contest my dear! If you have any stories that you've written and want me to plug, I'd be more than happy to do so. Since no one else seems to want to give the plot a guess, I'd say the contest is closed now. The plot will be slowly unveiled, since I don't want to give any readers a heart attack. So it may take a while for everything to be out on the table, but don't worry. All will be revealed in good time. On with the drama!

**Mother Knows Best**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 3: Heartache**

It seemed to take forever for their small ship to make its way to the planet he had steered it towards. The females pained cries grew in there intensity and eventually she was screaming in pain. He didn't know what to do except kick it into overdrive. He even hyper jumped a few times, but he had to wait at the right time to do that. Plus he didn't want to run out of fuel; otherwise they'd have bigger problems. The only thing he could do now is go and try to comfort the sobbing woman.

He walked over to the small room that she owned and went straight to the bed. She had finally passed out due to all the pain and exhaustion, so he simply watched her sleep. He hoped she wouldn't suffer for too much longer, things were starting to look bad. Really bad. He looked over her form and turned pale suddenly. There was blood. A good amount too. Not wanting to alarm her, he gently moved her and investigated where it was coming from. He didn't like what he saw. They needed to get help. Now.

He ran back to the ship's coordinates and sighed in relief, almost. They still had another five hours left, but at least it wasn't another day or more. He didn't think she'd make it then. He would just have to hope that she didn't have any serious complications before then.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

She awoke in a great amount of pain, which didn't surprise her. She felt awful. Her door opened and she looked at him as he came over and sat on her bed. He didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand and held it gently. His large fingers rubbing over her soft hands, attempting to comfort her the only way he could. With his actions. It was apparent that she still hadn't realized his break of silence. Why would she notice though? She was in far too much pain to pay attention to what he was doing at the time. Maybe she would notice later, but for now he just wanted her to rest as much a possible.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Landing will occur in 60 seconds."

He started awake. Groggily, he lifted his head and peered around him. He had fallen asleep next to her. His hand still holding hers, her with a pained expression on her face. It wasn't as pained as it was earlier he noted. Sitting up, he contemplated on how he would make sure they landed without her flying around the room. He couldn't move her yet, it would be far too painful. She would need her strength for when he was flying her to a place that could help her. He decided it would be best to just hold them both in place. He wrapped his arms around her. Then he waited for impact, which happened a few seconds later. He didn't even budge as the ship landed onto the surface. As soon as it had touched ground, he wasted no time in picking her up and leaving the ship. It took him a while to find civilization, since they had landed far from it. Eventually he did though, and frightened some locals into telling him where to go.

He raced to the place they had called, "the place of healing", and set his prize down on a bed. Someone rushed over immediately to have a look at the injured woman. He was told to wait outside and had to be persuaded until he heard her cry out in her sleep. That convinced him to leave, for now. Time passed slowly for him as he waited for the doctor to come back out. When he did he jumped up quickly to find out what was wrong.

"Well, she doesn't look too good."

At this he growled, showing that is was more than obvious that things looked bad.

"Tell me, were either of you aware that she was pregnant?"

He stopped his growling right away at this and nodded slowly.

"It's a shame really, it seems she had some complications. More precisely, she had an ectopic pregnancy. This causes a fertilized egg to implant outside the uterus."

He looked at him oddly for a moment, not knowing how child birth worked.

"After conception, the fertilized egg travels down a woman's fallopian tube on its way to her uterus. If the tube is damaged or blocked and fails to propel the egg toward her womb, the egg may become implanted in the tube and continue to develop there. Because almost all ectopic pregnancies occur in one of the fallopian tubes, they're often called "tubal" pregnancies. Much less often, an egg implants in an ovary, in the cervix, directly in the abdomen, or even in a c-section scar. In rare cases, a woman has a normal pregnancy in her uterus and an ectopic pregnancy at the same time. This is called a heterotopic pregnancy and it's more likely to happen if a woman's had fertility treatments, such as in-vitro fertilization. There's no way to transplant an ectopic pregnancy into a woman's uterus, so ending the pregnancy is the only option. In fact, if an ectopic pregnancy isn't recognized and treated, the embryo will grow until the fallopian tube ruptures, resulting in severe abdominal pain and bleeding. It can cause permanent damage to the tube or loss of the tube, and if it involves very heavy internal bleeding that's not treated promptly, it can even lead to death. Fortunately, the vast majority of ectopic pregnancies are caught in time. I had to perform a healing on her, since I'm sure she's suffered some internal damage from all of the bleeding and what not. She'll have to stay here for several weeks until she's completely recovered. It'll take a couple of weeks until I can see the damage for sure, so I won't know until then if she will be able to have children in the future. I'm very sorry for the loss you've both had. You can go in and see her if you like."

He nodded his head and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and took her hand once more. He had known she was pregnant from the scent she was giving off, but he didn't know if she knew it. He gave a sad smile, looking down at their joined hands. He had tried so hard to be extra gentle and cautious with her moods after he had realized her fragile state. It seems it wasn't enough though. She had still lost the child that apparently had never truly begun to develop properly. Now it was in question if she could even have any in the future. Though he wasn't sure if she was meant to have any. She was built differently than most mortal women, for she had the blood of a warrior race flowing within her. Her long black cascading hair and big black eyes adding to her delicate illusion, but he knew the truth. She could kick major ass. She was a fighter and it didn't surprise him that she had survived, he just wondered how she had come to be with child. Where was her mate as well? Perhaps he had died in a glorious battle? Or maybe she just left to get away from him. Whether the child was full saiyan or not also rang in his mind. Of course not many remained, so it was likely to be a mixed breed. It was apparent that she herself was mixed as well, though it didn't matter to him. She was still incredibly strong, probably more so than any full blooded saiyan woman.

He was shaken from his reverie when she awoke with a pained moan.

"Hm? Where am I?" She looked at him.

"Where are we? What happened to my-" She felt her tummy protectively, making him give her a sad look.

"It..." He started, lowering his head in apology.

"No...NO! That can't be! Why? WHY?! Why did it happen? Whhhyyyy??!!!" She sobbed hysterically, crying into his open embrace.

He felt a pain in his chest from her cries. He wasn't sure where it came from, he just wanted to make sure it went away. He stroked her hair gently and rocked her back forth. She fell asleep finally, after crying for an hour. He laid her back down, taking his duty as her watchdog once more. Not before grabbing her hand and kissing its palm first however.

"I am sorry, my Pan." He then placed her hand back down and tried to get some troubled rest himself.


	5. Magnetic

**WHICH STORY WILL IT BE!**

**On a couple of my last updates I was a little heartbroken when I received only a few reviews. Yeah, I know I'm spoiled with the reviews, but I've come to expect a certain amount with each update. So I'm not sure what happened here. Maybe people just didn't know about the updates. Since I'm not too sure about what story everyone out there wants me to update the most, I've decided to have everyone vote in a review, for any of my stories, on which story you'd like to have updated to most. Yes, I know I've had a poll held before on which was everyone's favorite story, but that was years ago. Plus there have been new stories started since then and a couple completed, so it's time to hear from all of you on what story you want finished the fastest. Well, there you go; vote and have you're favorite story updated the most! Don't and, well no one will know what you want. I'll be posting this little poll in each update I post until I have enough information to figure out what's going on in the minds of the readers. Good luck!**

**Mother Knows Best**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 4: Magnetic**

**Last Time:**

He was shaken from his reverie when she awoke with a pained moan.

"Hm? Where am I?" She looked at him.

"Where are we? What happened to my-" She felt her tummy protectively, making him give her a sad look.

"It..." He started, lowering his head in apology.

"No...NO! That can't be! Why? WHY?! Why did it happen? Whhhyyyy??!!!" She sobbed hysterically, crying into his open embrace.

He felt a pain in his chest from her cries. He wasn't sure where it came from, he just wanted to make sure it went away. He stroked her hair gently and rocked her back forth. She fell asleep finally, after crying for an hour. He laid her back down, taking his duty as her watchdog once more. Not before grabbing her hand and kissing its palm first however.

"I am sorry, my Pan." He then placed her hand back down and tried to get some troubled rest himself.

**Now:**

It had been a few weeks since Pan had lost her child. She didn't speak much. Ironic in his mind, since he was usually the one who never spoke. Now it was her turn. He longed to see her smile at him, but he knew that wouldn't be happening for a long time now. He would just have to watch over her. Funny how his only objective had been to kill Kakarot and now here he was lending aid to someone Kakarot cared about. Someone he actually dared to care about himself. He didn't know if he should though. He wasn't the most mentally sane in the universe after all. Some called him insane. He thought it was a fairly accurate perception himself. He was surprised it hadn't bothered him so far, but perhaps it was because of Pan. She had a very calming effect. When he had been scared for her, his mind raced with a million thoughts. None were good. Most turned dark in fact.

Pan had decided since the loss of her child to begin fighting again as soon as she was healthy enough. It would help keep her mind off of things. Kami only knew she needed that. They would be arriving to a planet known for its hostile occupants in another week. She figured she'd be well enough to fight by then. She never said a word of this to him. Pan didn't really feel like talking lately. Maybe this is how he felt. She now understood his position. Now he was the one who would speak to her. His sentences were clipped, but she knew he was trying. Had she not felt like shit she would have been thrilled. She wasn't feeling elated by anything as of late though.

**One week later:**

"Landing will occur in 60 seconds."

"You never said we were going to another planet." He looked at her as she crossed the control room.

"Sorry, must've slipped my mind." She grumbled back.

"Hn." Was his only reply as he watched her every movement.

Pan and her friend seated themselves calmly, having grown used to the landings by now. They landed and Pan quickly unbuckled herself and donned the big cloak. It was odd wearing it after going without it for so long, but she realized she had missed it. So now they were walking down the ramp and Pan was just itching for one of the inhabitants to look at her crossly. She wanted a fight, plain and simple. She had picked this planet because it was renowned for its fierce dwellers. They were warriors and they picked fights for nothing. A perfect candidate in her book. They went and took care of the ship's needs as usual and the food supply, then went on and had their eyeful of the planet's goods. She knew there would be slaves sold here. Why not? They were a bunch of warriors, what else would they do? Sit and chat about philosophy, she doubted it. While walking, she bumped into a male. She didn't bother apologizing and wasn't disappointed when he growled and called her out. Of course it spoke in another language, so she could only guess at the insults it was spewing at her.

She turned and growled at it. The alien growled back and the bell had been rung for this match. He swung at her head and she ducked with ease, sweeping his legs from under him. She grabbed him by his armor and threw him across the barren dirt. He had flown more than several feet when he landed on another male. Now she had a fight with two. She licked her lips in anticipation.

He stood back and let her have her fun. He knew she was itching to fight with someone. He caught her licking her lips and smirked. She was always interesting to watch. The fight ensued and soon Pan had several males on the floor. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet and he had to look away to keep himself restrained. These new feelings just kept developing more and more all the time. He now knew that he wanted to claim her as his own. And that he would follow her anywhere she went. He also knew that he didn't want to harm her in any way and if she wanted him to leave her at some point, he would. Despite how much it would ache to part from her side. He was her protector now, he would make sure she stayed safe as long as he could. And watched their surroundings where ever they went to make sure no threats lingered around the small woman.

After her display of power, no male dared to even look at her. Pan was slightly disappointed at this, for she still craved a good fight. She knew she wouldn't be getting one here though. She was startled from thought when someone's arm slid around her waste.

"You've scared everyone away." A dark chuckle followed.

"I suppose so." She gave a slight smirk as she looked at him from under her cloak's hood.

She let him keep his arm around her as they walked. Though he had to move his arm to her shoulders due to his height. She didn't mind one bit now. She actually felt comfort from his touch. She trusted him with her life now. He had saved her. Even if there was nothing that could be done for her unborn child. He still gave a shit about her enough to fly to an unknown planet. If that didn't deserve her trust she didn't know what did. He did care. Even if he wasn't a smooth talker, he was enough. He let her know he gave a shit. And she really needed that at this point in her life.

44444444444444444444444444444444

Elsewhere in the universe a man was going about his task of darkness. He was helping an even darker being. By killing those who got in their way. They had struck up a deal. He would lead this being to his destination, if this being would help with something else. It was an alliance among dark men. One that wouldn't bode well for the rest of the now quiet universe. With the ice-jins rule over, the unknown threat of Cell gone and Buu defeated, the universe had no villains to frighten its inhabitants. No one to raise chaos. But now they would. These men would go about in helping their universe gain villains. Villains far darker. For while the ice-jins had greed and power on their minds, these devils did not. At least not at the moment. Much as Cell and Buu they wanted chaos, not money. Just blood, only blood... from heros.

The lesser of two evils had acquired a space ship and the far more powerful being would be tracking something for his partner. They made their way into the ship and took off. They set their destination and spoke of future plans as they rode away from the planet that now had blood covered grounds.

44444444444444444444444444444444

He stiffened. It felt strong. And it seemed to be moving. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He moved to the kitchen where Pan was looking after some dinners cooking in the oven. He was considering whether he should hug her from behind, when she spoke.

"Did you feel it too?" She bent over to look at the food in the ovens.

"Yes. They are very powerful." He gulped as she bent over and averted his gaze to a spot on the wall.

"They are. Do you think my grandfather will be able to handle this power?" She turned to look at him

He snarled at the mention of Goku and Pan chuckled.

"Be nice. He is my grandfather after all. If it weren't for him I wouldn't even exist."

"That WOULD be quite a loss." He smirked wickedly as he crossed his arms and ankles, then leaned against the metal door frame.

He let his eyes trail up and down her body, sending his message home. Pan tried not to blush at his implications, but knew she was failing. He had just openly flirted with her for the first time after all. She hadn't had that kind of attention since she had been on Earth. She wasn't sure how she should deal with it though. Or if she even wanted to at this point. It felt..wrong to have any thoughts of being with a man after she had just lost her first child. She tried to send him a smile, but knew it came out all wrong. The sexy smirk fell from his face and replaced itself with a look of concern. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know you're trying. I just...feel like it's wrong to be happy. Like I'm a horrible person for even having a shred of happiness. Kami, I just lost-my baby. I'm a horrible mother for being able to smile after my child died." Pan choked out, she clutched his bare shoulder.

He kept silent and let her cry on his shoulder as he stroked her back. He stared at the wall, thinking. He didn't know what to say.

"Pan...I don't think you could ever be a bad mother."

"You...don't? You think I would have been an good mother?" She looked up into his eyes, searching for insincerity.

"You will be." He simply stated, giving a small smile.

Her eyes shone with true happiness at this. She got on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Hn." He nodded briefly and released her, walking out of the kitchen quickly to hide the blush growing on his cheeks.

Pan stared after him. She didn't quite understand what had just happened. He'd made a pass at her, she turned him down because she was sad and he actually understood her?

'Of course he did Pan. The man isn't going to try and force himself on you, he did save you after all.' She shook her head and went back to watching over their food.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

He sat down and looked out of the small window in the control room. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. What he'd said. It was totally out of character. He had never made a pass at a woman in all the years he had existed. It seemed Pan was different though. She seemed to invoke some baser instinct in him. One he never had to worry about before. Before all he had to worry about was food and filling his blood lust. Now it was different. He hadn't killed anyone in weeks and it didn't seem to bother him, whereas before he would go nuts when he couldn't kill anyone for days. All he seemed to be concerned about now was Pan. Only her. It was dangerous. How much he was starting to crave her. Hell he hardly ever touched the woman and he was already enchanted by her charm alone. He craved her looks, if he didn't lock eyes with her at least once a day he went mad inside. Not to mention how he just had to touch her in some small way, even if it's leading her through a door by putting his hand at the small of her back. It didn't matter. It was still contact. Anything he could get was enough for him as far as Pan was concerned. She was too special to hurt. It wasn't even an option to him.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444

Two figures stood in a desert, thousands of miles from civilization. They were standing side by side, staring up into the midnight sky. Neither blinked as they monitored something very big.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Hell if I know. Who ever it is, it definitely isn't any friend of ours."

"Yeah... Did you happen to notice who it's heading for?"

"I have. A very big power I haven't felt in a very long time."

"This is very bad. If those two fight you know what will happen."

"They'll destroy everything with no regard to who or what's around them."

"Mm hm. Should we wait? Or get a ship and fly out there to intercept who ever or whatever this dark force is?"

"I think it's too soon to jump into action right now. We need more training first and I think it's preparing right now."

"Preparing? Oh yeah... it did stop somewhere then traveled to another place. Almost as if they're gathering things."

"More like finishing their little checklist."

"Well, I guess we don't have much choice in the matter. If they head into battle I can get us there in a matter of seconds."

"True."

4444444444444444444444444444

"Food's ready." She stuck her head out from behind the kitchen wall and looked at him.

He nodded his head in understanding, never taking his eyes off the passing stars and planets. He then rose from his seat and went into the kitchen. He passed her as he sat down at the small table. She had her back to him. He could sense her nervous smell.

"Pan. I apologize. It was not my intention to make you nervous." He looked at a wall to his left.

"No, it's okay. It was unexpected and just didn't come at the best time." She sighed and sat down at the table, fisting her hands in her hair on the sides of her face.

"It is not wrong for you to find happiness after tragedy."

She looked up, startled at his words. Never had he said such wise words before. He was right as well. It had been about a month since she'd lost her child. She would need to move on eventually, but when was it okay for her to move on and find that happiness that he spoke of? Two months, three, four? A year? It didn't matter, she would always mourn over the loss of her first child. The one she never got to meet face to face. The one she would never get to know. She lost a child that was a stranger to her. She would never know her child's personality. Whether it looked more like herself or it's father. She'll never get to say how much the child is like it's father if it had indeed inherited some of his attributes.

"It'll take time. I know this. Just know that I will look after you." He stated before eating his food.

Pan watched him for a moment before a small smile lit her face. She then began to eat her own food.

**One Month Later:**

Not much had changed from their routine. They continued traveling to different planets, restocked, refueled and move on. Though they did cause many fights along the way, the only thing they did differently was train now. Since Pan no longer had to take it easy, she was able to train in the gravity room. She briefly wondered why he hadn't used it himself before, but thought better of asking him. She was just glad to be fighting again. Not to mention she didn't have to train alone.

Pan dodged a punch and flip backwards, attempting to kick him in the face while also trying to gain more room. He wasn't phased in the least when her foot connected with his chin. Though it did hurt Pan slightly.

"Damn! What the hell is your chin made of?!" She frowned as she tried to keep the pain from her face.

He sensed it though and lowered his power level more. To say he was proud of Pan was an understatement. She was getting very close to breaking the level barrier. She would be a super saiyan if she kept going.

"Focus little raven." He smirked as he got into position once more.

Pan chuckled at his name for her. Little raven. A crack on her small stature and on her black hair, he had taken to the name when he said it one day. They had been walking on the street when she felt something fly into her hair. Since she had her hood on, she couldn't get it out until they were back on the ship. When they'd finally found what it was that flew into her hair she chuckled and muttered a few choice words. It turned out to be a piece of some kind of black plant, which made finding it in her hair a very tough task. Eventually he found it for her and handed it to her. She laughed when she saw how it matched her hair perfectly. She called it a pesky little raven plant. This made him chuckle and tease her about being a pesky little raven, minus the plant part. From that day since, he would refer to her as that name. It didn't bother her. She found it rather endearing. She sometimes missed the attention of a male suitor. She had many back on earth, though she was quite sure they moved on now. It had been a long time now.

He flew at her and she easily ducked and swiped her leg under his, making him fall back and perform a flip of his own. He shot a ki blast at her, which she hit away from her. They charged at each other until he gained the upper hand by picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She landed on her back behind him and didn't have a chance to get up when he pinned her down.

"It seems I've won." He smirked down into her annoyed face.

"Oh? You think so?" Pan struggled to get her arms free so she could deck him in the face.

"Struggle all you want. You won't escape." He darkly chuckled into her ear.

It caused her to shiver, a shiver he didn't miss. Pans eyes widened when she felt a certain appendage grow down near her thigh. She whipped her head to look into his face. His face was serious, gone was the smirk. Now only desire and something else she couldn't place filled his eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments, though it seemed to span out into a long amount of time. Pan finally looked away from him and he understood. She wasn't ready still. He got off of her and swiftly left the room to take a cold shower.


End file.
